


Quadrupled

by dracoon



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: I wanted some stupid crack so here we are lmaoooo, Other, and then write something stupid about them, just wanted to combine all of the Inwoos from my friends, the collision of Inwoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoon/pseuds/dracoon
Summary: Inwoo meets some new people, Inwoo, Inwoo, Inwoo and Inwoo.They're all upset at their imposters, and shenanigans occur.
Relationships: Seo Inwoo & Seo Inwoo & Seo Inwoo & Seo Inwoo & Seo Inwoo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Quadrupled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoxDWN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxDWN/gifts), [transgaylord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transgaylord/gifts), [heartshxn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartshxn/gifts), [imaginaryfriendashkun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryfriendashkun/gifts).



Inwoo was weeding his lawn, per usual, with Cheonche in a holder by his side. He'd been relaxing on his own, playing video games and spending time with Dongshik and Bokyung in the meanwhile, but it was often too quiet without them around. Casually tossing the remaining weeds aside, his eyes narrowed feeling a strange noise behind him, before he came face-to-face with...himself? 

This one was much younger and dressed in strange robes, a green-and-silver scarf around his neck as he brandished a small stick at him: and he watched as the stick sparked with some sort of force. He gestured towards Cheonche, pulling the plant's plated leaves across him before being struck full-on in the chest by a bolt, skidding slightly. "Alright, I see I have to kill myself, then," he snarled, deftly sliding out a gardening fork and limping towards the doppelganger, attempting to pin him down before the boy's wand pointed to another space. 

A demonic figure now emerged from the space between the bushes, dark feathered wings framing his lanky frame as he grabbed both Inwoos by the throat. "Both of you," he growled, and Inwoo slipped out of the other's grip with the aid of the vines he commanded, "What the fuck is going on?" As he did a barrel roll to the ground, the grass squeaking in fright about matters, Inwoo righted himself and layered Cheonche across his body as armor before glancing behind him to see two more of him staring from inside the house. 

"Hm," one of those inside stated: they looked alike, really, in the black turtleneck and brown trenchcoat, and Inwoo tugged a little self-consciously at the overalls he usually wore weeding the lawn, now shifting and shivering with the layers of his succulent protecting him. The other was pale and thin, a shadow of his original self, and Inwoo sighed knowing that one wouldn't be of much help to anything. 

He focused, the grass around him rippling with his abilities before fanning it forward, tripping both the winged beast and the wizard in one motion. "I was supposed to be _unique_ ," growled Inwoo, finally standing up and watching the plant writhe with his anger, "This is my house. And you will play by my rules...or, you know, what we're all so good at might happen." He flicked his wrist towards the wizards, disarming his wand and pinning him down before lashing out towards the demonic figure, vines pouring forth to restrain the other as much as possible before he fell to his knees, gasping at his overexertion. 

The one in the black turtleneck pulled Inwoo back inside, laying him down on his carpet. "Gee, you look like shit," he commented, looking disgusted seeing the man in overalls- Inwoo dispelled the armor upon himself and Cheonche returned to its planter, chirping quietly and warily, "How are you doing that?" 

"Who even are you all? Why are there so many of me?" Inwoo managed, glaring at the disheveled one who'd now proceeded to recline on his couch (and leave all his grime all over the place, _disgusting_ ). 

"Well, _obviously_ I'm Seo Inwoo," commented the one in the turtleneck, folding his arms, "I'm assuming you're also a Seo Inwoo?" 

"Of course. I was here first," Inwoo scoffed, looking annoyed about matters as the now calmer wizard tottered inside to sit cross-legged on the floor, followed by the massive demonic beast who realised he couldn't fit and instead sat outside to peer in. 

"I'm Seo Inwoo too," piped up the disheveled one in a hoarse voice, "What the fuck?" 

"Um...me three?" commented the wizard, ruffling his hair and looking gangly and awkward, "I guess we're all Seo Inwoos." 

"Interesting," the demon boomed, his voice echoing through the room, "I suppose my summoner would be pleased to see four of us in one room, either that or have a heart attack." 

"Your summoner?" The wizard looked excited hearing this, "You were summoned by who?" 

"Who else?" Inwoo commented, gesturing to the demon, "There's only one person he'd be bound to." 

The adult Inwoos all sighed. "Yook Dongshik," they grumbled in unison, before the teenaged Inwoo cackled, kicking his feet on the carpet. 

"You all are so whipped for him!" he chuckled, sitting back up and ruffling his hair, "How is that possible?" 

At this, the disheveled one wagged a finger. "He intruded into my life _first_ ," he commented, and mumbles of reluctant agreement came up. 

"We're both trans, so that was how that happened," added the one in the turtleneck, "It was mutually assured destruction otherwise, so I kept him alive along the way. He does give good head though." 

"I'm trans?" came the voices of the rest of the Inwoos, before Inwoo gave a feeble thumbs up, "You go, other Inwoo. Living your best life." 

Inwoo reclined on the carpet. "I'm cohabiting with Dongshik and Bokyung. It's not too terrible an arrangement, gives me a bit of time with the plants. I can speak to them, they respond and I can transfer my power to make them grow rapidly" 

The teenaged Inwoo perked at this. "You have superpowers," he chirped, before looking at his wand, "But I'm a wizard. This isn't that fun." 

At this, the demon laughed, blowing the curtains awry at the motion. "Power is subjective," he added, leaning down to stare at them all, "It seems I've stayed past my time, though. We should all return to where we should be..." 

He waved a hand, vanishing into a puff of blue smoke. The teenaged wizard headed out to the yard, spinning his wand before incanting to form a portal, which he soon stepped through. The other two saw themselves out, and seemed to fade as they stepped out of the door. 

Inwoo sat for a moment, blinking furiously at what had just transpired. His hand inched towards Cheonche again, pricking his fingers against it to check if this all were real. 

" _On the bright side, this isn't the craziest thing that's happened so far_ ," enthused the succulent, " _Maybe we should call it a day. Go take a shower and try to explain the burning grass on the yard._ "

"You have a point, Cheonche-ah," he commented, though his voice was distant as if trying to wrap his head around matters, "Yeah. It was just a really long, drawn-out dream." 


End file.
